The Greek Twins
by Magicmarauder171
Summary: Percy and Althaea Jackson are the twin son and daughter of poesidion the king of the seas and olympian gods. they have power noone can explain and must go to hogwarts to help protect it.
1. prologue

The Greek Twins

CHAPTER ONE

Percy Jackson was not what you would call a normal boy, he was a demi-god which basically meant he was half human and half Greek God. He'd had far too many near-death experiences to count and he's saved the world (literally) his father was Poseidon, Olympian God and king of the seas, he thought he was an only child of Poseidon but oh how wrong he was, it turns out he had a twin sister Althaea, and together with their friends and many long distanced relatives had fought battles and monsters. They had both bathed in the river stynx, so now they were indestructible except for their Achilles heal on the small of there back.

They were not two people they were one.

They spoke at the same time, fell asleep at the same time, woke at the same time. They had an invisible bond that no-one else shared. They could even feel each others emotions and communicate telepathically, the two of them, were the heroes of heroes. They could not be defeated and they knew it.

They both had pitch black hair, the same as the black sky on a stormy night, and there eyes were the exact sea-green colour, if you looked into there eyes you could actually see the waves moving. Their eyes were the sea! If you looked closely enough you could even hear the waves.

They could control water, and survive any form of attack, they could heal using water and could communicate with every living water living creature to exist , and they were also their masters including the horses. They were prince and princess of the sea.

Though they still had there difficulties. They had ADHD so they had a lot of difficulty paying attention and couldn't keep still even in there sleep.

They also had dyslexia, they could only read and write in Greek, though they could still speak English. They had been through far too much death, betrayal and war too say insane yet they still did. They carry the weight of the world on their shoulder. And they were also the only living people to have the curse of Achilles which increases there abilities. They become very strong, very fast and are always ready to fight. However this weakens them and they have to sleep a lot. The only way they can take away the weakness is if the have a lot of water, as it strengthens them.

They both have lots of scars on their body, from the face the tips of the toes. They are best friends and no-one can replace the bond in them. When together they are twice as powerful as a normal demi-god making them as powerful as their father and uncle Zeus and Hades. They can make hurricanes and earthquakes and storms. They are completely 100% identical except for the feminine and masculine features. Same eyes, same smile, same smirk, same glare. Every. Last. Detail! The demi-gods call themselves half-bloods and all half-bloods have dreams but they aren't normal dreams. Every single dream they have is prophetic witch will always come true. Most are small like a conversation between to people as simple as 'hi' but these two twins have the most important ones. And they always share the same dreams also. They were both part of the most important prophecy to have ever existed and they are the heroes or Olympus and were offered to join the gods and become immortal but they refused asking that the gods claim there children instead. They are the preaton of the twelfth legion and are the leaders of both Greek and Roman camps. They have many weapons one being medusas head. They are about to go on a new quest.


	2. welcome to hogwarts

The twins

CHAPTER TWO

PERCY POV

We were at camp half-blood and the Chiron had called me and Althaea into the big-house, apparently we had a new mission to go on.

We walked into the room and Chiron was there along with our dad!

"DAD!" we both shouted in unison and went to hug him.

"what are you doing here" we both asked at the same time (you'll have to get used to it, we do it all the time it's a shock if we don't)

"hello kids, I'm here to inform you of your quest you know witches and wizards?"

We nodded our heads "well there is a school named Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, some of Chiron's kind live in the forest. About 25 years ago their was an evil wizard named Voldemort who tried to take over the wizarding world, he was very dangerous to them but he was like an ant to us. But we all know they do not have our powers. Voldemort had some followers named death eaters and they want to carry on what he started as Voldemort was destroyed by a man named Harry Potter who was around your age at the time, he also had a prophecy saying he had to be the one to stop him, just like you two. Harry is the head auror now which is like wizard police, and he cant stop all of the death eaters he needs your help to lock them up. If you accepted this quest then you would be staying at Hogwarts school, the professors know who you are as do most of the adult wizards and I must warn you, they honour you more than they do Harry Potter, the man himself even honours you. None of them would have survived 5 minutes with what you did, even if they can kill someone with a flick of their wand.

Do you accept?" he finished

"first….what about the monsters?" Althaea asked and I nodded my head in agreement.

"ah, well they do have protective wards but I'm afraid they don't work on the monsters as well so they would probably find a way around it. The professors know this and trust you both. We all know you can easily get rid of them with a bored look on your face, I know your worried about them harming other students but don't worry. The mist wont cover them up as they are magical but, the magic in their wands wont stop them. Nico and Annabeth will also be joining you but you will obviously be the leaders of the quest. Do you accept?"

"Yes, we accept but we can't do magic." I said and my twin agreed

"Hecate has blessed you with the gift of magic and I have your wands here, they are also a gift from Hecate.

You have the exact same wands as you have the bond, it is made of aquamarine which is associated with water, hematite which helps reduce stress and bring peace, with everything thing you have been through we had to put that in there, then also it has onyx which stands for dedication and goals, your wand has a part of every sea creature ever created and horse ever created inside, Chiron was kind enough to you two tail hairs for your wands. So Chiron is there with you. All of us Gods have blessed it and Hecate has put all of her magic into it, so you know every spell. In England spells are in Latin but the Greek incantation will come to you."

He handed us the wands and I have to admit they were something I didn't expect. They were made of stone and were the same colour of our eyes and they shimmered in the light, the basically looked like the ocean. It had carving on them in ancient Greek saying Poseidon and our names and it had tridents and fish and horses as well.

"wow" Althaea muttered beside me.

"ok you will be travelling by water and will meet Nico and Annabeth there, your stuff is already there now ill stop by every one in a while so good luck and stay safe. One last thing keep your secret for now, if someone guesses then tell the headmistress to see if they can be trusted."

"bye" we both said and walked off

We got to the waters edge grabbed each others hands and stepped into the water, in no time at all we came out of a lake and were standing in front of a huge castle, it had nothing on Olympus but it was still so extraordinary and you could practically feel the magic radiating through the walls.

"I bet Annabeths on a rave!" Althaea said from beside me.

We walked up to the big oak double doors and stepped inside, a stern but kind looking woman greeted us bowing down?

"Welcome to Hogwarts, it is an honour to have you thank you for all you have done, we wouldn't be standing here today if it wasn't for you saving Olympus. The students will arrive in about 3 hours so I shall be gicing you a tour of the castle. Follow me.


End file.
